


Not Your Dad

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [151]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss of Parent(s), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: It was always the Winchesters above everyone else. But now that your dad’s gone, you decide to forget about them.





	Not Your Dad

“Asshole! You fucking asshole! GET OUT!”

You stormed forward, shoving Dean as hard as you could, even if he was barely budging.

“Y/n…calm down”.

Your gaze shifted to Sam, looking at him with all the hatred you had in you.

“Calm down? You come into my house and tell me to calm down? After everything you’ve done? Everything you’ve caused?”

“We didn’t…we didn’t know what was gonna happen?”

You scoffed, fighting away the tears that were so desperate to come out.

Now wasn’t the time to show them any of that.

You knew these boys. Had done for years. And you knew that if you cried around them, they’d try to comfort you.

But you didn’t need a single thing from them.

Not their sympathy. Not their help. Not anything.

All you wanted was for them to leave your life and never come back.

“Just get out. I don’t want to argue. I just want you gone”, you sighed, too tired from all the pain that was filling your heart.

You held the door open for them, but neither of them budged.

“Seriously-you’re not welcome in my house”.

“Your house? It’s not your house. It’s Bobby’s. And he’d have no problem with us being here”, Dean snapped, the atmosphere growing more and more tense.

“Well-what he would want doesn’t matter anymore. You made sure of that”, you sneered, knowing you were just adding to their guilt.

But it was what they deserved. After all, he died because of them. They were the ones who caused so much shit, only to end up fine, while everyone else lost their lives. And you were sick of it. 

“That’s not fair, y/n”, Sam murmured, trying to keep the peace as best he could.

Except, you’d just lost Bobby. And that, along with the two of them really thinking they had any sort of right to be in this house, made you lose any sense of reason.

“Really? It’s not fair? You’re gonna stand there, after leading him to his death, and you’re gonna tell me what is and isn’t fair? I’ve just lost the most important man in my life! And it’s all thanks to you!”

“HEY! He was our dad too!”

Everyone fell silent, either out of shock, embarrassment, or disbelief, until you burst out laughing.

“Are you-are you kidding me, Dean? He was your dad too? Because I vaguely remember a man by the name of John Winchester sacrificing himself for you just a few years ago. So who the hell gave you the right to call my dad, dad?”

“You know damn well Bobby thought of us as his kids too”.

“I don’t give a fuck what he thought! He might have thought of you as his kids, but I was the one who was here. I was the one with him all his life. I was the one who was with him when you went swanning off with your bitch and her bastard”.

That seemed to anger Dean even more, hating that you’d dare to bring up Lisa and Ben, but you continued before he could get a single word in.

“I was the one here when you showed up, all soulless and asshole-y”, you yelled, pointing at Sam, bringing back the guilt he’d felt for everything he’d done at that time.

“I was the one who was here with him through all the bullshit you put him through, and after that, when you abandoned him. You wanna call yourself his sons? You only came over when you needed someone to help you out of the shit you caused, and then left him behind. Because that’s what you Winchesters do. You go around, thinking you’re better than everyone else. You fuck the entire world up. You let hundreds of people die, because you’re too fucking weak to live without each other”.

You knew how low you were stooping.

They’d been raised to constantly have each other’s backs. They were all the other had in this world.

And the guilt they’d been carrying for everything they’d caused was so evident, that you could practically see how your words seemed to weigh them down even more.

But this was necessary.

They never learned from their mistakes. Not after their John died for them. Not after Jo, Ellen and Ash died for them. And you knew for a fact they wouldn’t learn even after your own dad had died for them.

“And once you’ve fixed up your mess, you expect a standing ovation. You think you’re brave? You think you’re respectable? You think you’re anything to look up to?”

You scoffed, shaking your head and glaring at them.

“Try having to take care of a man who gave his everything to two assholes, only to be left behind. Try having to see the man you thought was the strongest person in the world turn into an invalid. Try watching the life leave his eyes every fucking day, because he can’t so much as go to the toilet without needing help. All because he decided his loyalty to John fucking Winchester was greater than taking care of himself”.

You held the door open once more, grabbing the shotgun beside you and aiming at their feet.

“Well, he might’ve decided you two were more important than his own life, but I’m sure as hell not making that same mistake. Now-get the fuck out of my house. And never come back. Don’t call. Don’t text. Don’t ask for help when you’ve decided to fuck the world over again”.

You grabbed their bags, throwing them out onto the gravel, before staring at them.

They both sighed, knowing you weren’t going to change your mind, Sam having to drag Dean out, his brother under the impression that they both had a right to be there.

“And guys-just do the world a favour-drop dead”, you sneered, slamming the door in their faces, promising that would be the last time you’d ever have anything to do with the Winchesters.


End file.
